The Hunter
by Unstoppable Writers
Summary: Gabriella and Troy havent seen eachother in a while and their relationship is past. But Gabriella comes back to troy for help and old flames light up again.Read as they fight their attraction for eachother again!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is a story that kind of came to me. I never thought that I would be writing something like this but I am. And I hope you guys like it. Ok so enough talking….now on with the story.

**THIS IS A RATED M STORY. THERE IS A LOT OF INTENSE SEXUALLITY IN THIS AND CURSING!!**

**Chapter one**

**T**roy Bolton wondered if a man could die from horniness, and if so, he was about to take his last breath.

His sexual intense affair with Gabriella Montez had ended six months ago, but still, as he watched her pace back and forth in his office after arriving unexpectedly less than ten minutes ago, he couldn't help but admit the time he'd spent with her had been unforgettable, which was one of the main reasons for his present sexual deprived state. Since they spilt he had not been attracted to any other female.

Gabriella was everything a man could want in a woman. She was intelligent, sensitive, witty, and passionate with a capital P. The latter is what he remembered the most. It was hard to think about anything else while his gaze took in everything about her. She was too damn good-looking for her own good, not to mention his. Everything about her was a total turn-on, especially her walk…even when she was clearly agitated about something.

At thirty-four he was a man who avoided commitments and Gabriella had decided during some point in their four-month affair that she had wanted more. Unfortunately, more was the one thing he could not give her or any other woman. It had been a mutually agreed-upon decision, that since they wanted different things out of the relationship, the best thing to do was to go their separate ways. So they had, and this was the first time they had seen each other since that time.

And he was definitely seeing her.

His gaze scanned her from head to toe, taking in the tan coloring of her skin, her pert nose, high cheekbones, and bright pink lips. Then there were the dark brown curls that crowned her face and bathed her shoulders, giving her a radiant look. And he definitely liked the business suit she was wearing. It was chic, stylish, and fit the curves on her body as if it had been designed just for her.

There wasn't a time she didn't look good in anything she'd worn, even jeans…especially jeans. His favorite outfit had been tight jeans with a low-cut top. But he had to admit the outfit she was wearing now was running a close second. The skirt was short, stopping way above her knees and showing off long, gorgeous legs-legs he distinctively remembered having the ability to wrap tightly around him while he thrust in and out of her with quick and deep strokes. Then there were her breasts. He couldn't help but recall how it felt to caress them, cup their fullness in the palm of his hands, and tease her nipples with the tip of his tongue. There also were those times when he used to lick around her navel before his lips would nuzzle lower to give her an intimate kiss between her…

"Troy! Are you listening to me?"

He quickly met her gaze. She was annoyed with his distraction, but he was glad she was clueless as to why his mind had shifted elsewhere. Troy forced his attention back to what Gabriella had been saying, and away from the enormous erection that was straining against his zipper. He shifted in the chair he was sitting in behind his desk, grateful that she had no idea as to the torture she was putting him through, and even more grateful that she didn't know that he hadn't slept with another woman since their breakup.

"Let me get this straight, Gabriella," he said in a somewhat stained voice. "You are accusing your brother-in-law of being unfaithful?"

Troy saw her uncertainty when she answered. "Yes and no. All I know is what I saw."

Troy nodded. "How about telling me again what you saw."

He hated admitting it but he hadn't heard a word she'd said. Instead he had been wondering how long it would take to strip her naked, like he had done once before when she'd come to his office unexpectedly. He would never forget how he had taken her on this very desk. "And maybe it will be better if you sit down," he added, not knowing how much longer he could handle seeing the sway of her hips while she paced back and forth wearing out his carpet, not to mention wearing on his libido.

Thankfully, she nodded and took the chair across from him. But then he almost groaned when she crossed her legs, which made the short skirt inch a little higher, showing a better glimpse of her thighs. They were thighs he used to ride, from the front, from the back, right to left, any way and every way he could. Even now he could hear in his mind the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

His attention was drawn to the gold ankle bracelet on her right ankle. He had given it to her after they had dated a couple of months. It had been a gift for her twenty-third birthday. He was surprised she was still wearing it and a part of him was glad that she was. He would never forget the night he had given it to her and how she hadn't wasted any time thanking him in some of the most provocative ways. It was definitely a pleasant memory.

He shifted in his chair again and decided it would be safer to concentrate on something that was not pleasant, like the thought of going to dinner at his aunt Judith's house that evening when she would relentlessly remind him that he needed to settle down, get married, and have a lot of babies for her and his mother to spoil. In fact it was his aunt's fault that he had met Gabriella in the first place.

Aunt Judith had convinced him that he needed to hire an event planner for his parents' fortieth wedding anniversary party. He had delegated the task of finding someone to his aunt and would never forget that day she showed up at his office with Gabriella in tow. The attraction between them had been quick and immediate and his life hadn't been the same since.

Troy sighed as he brought his thoughts back to the present and his gut clenched when Gabriella nervously swept her lips with the tip of her tongue. Boy, he used to thoroughly enjoy that tongue. Forcing his mind back to the business at hand, he again prompted her. "Now, what makes you think he's cheating?"

"Because I saw him yesterday at a hotel. I was there and I saw him."

Troy raised a brow. The first question that immediately came to his mind was why was she at a hotel? And who had she been there with? His heart began beating like a jackhammer and he forced himself to calm down. He had no right to question what she did and with whom she did it. But still, the possibility that she'd been at a hotel with someone didn't sit too well with him. He, of all people, knew just how passionate she was. He'd had quiet a few sizzling nights with her but it was either at her place or his…never a hotel. He hoped she hadn't gotten involved with a married man.

She leaned back in her chair unaware of the chaos going on in his head. "Yes. I had an appointment at the Hilton on Monroe Street. I'm planning a client's daughter's wedding and we're holding the reception there. I needed to check the location to make sure the banquet room would be adequate."

He nodded his head. Relieved. "And while you were there, you saw your brother-in-law?" He had met her sister and brother-in-law only once during their four-month affair. From what he remembered, the man seemed to be a likeable guy who was very devoted to Gabriella's sister, Barbara. Barbara was two years older than Gabriella and if he remembered correctly, she and her husband had been married for five years. He also recalled Gabriella once sharing with him the couple's desire to have a child, but the last he'd heard Barbara hadn't gotten pregnant.

"Yes, I saw Lewis," Gabriella answered, breaking into his thoughts. "I tried to get his attention, but he didn't see me. He was too busy trying to get on the elevator without being seen. I noted it had stopped on the fourth floor before coming back. I caught it back up to the fourth floor thinking there was probably a conference room on that floor and Lewis was attending some sort of business meeting, but all I saw were rooms. Hotel rooms. That meant he was meeting someone in one of those rooms."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he was doing anything illicit, Gabriella," Troy pointed out. "People do hold business meeting in their suites at hotels."

He watched her nervously chew on her bottom lip before saying. "I know that, Troy, but I have a funny feeling about this. A few weeks ago Barbara mentioned that she and Lewis were having marital problems. I think it has something to do with not being able to have a baby."

He shook his head. There were a lot of things he desperately wanted, but a baby wasn't one of them. Over the years he had learned to turn a deaf ear to his aunt whenever she brought up the subject of babies. She was quick to remind him that he was the last of the Bolton's unless he produced a child to carry on the family name.

When Gabriella shifted positions in her seat, Troy's gaze followed the hem of her skirt and saw even more thigh. "Have they consulted a doctor to see what the problem is?" he asked more because she seemed so concerned about it than of any real interest on his part.

"Yes, but according to all the test results, there's nothing wrong with either of them."

"Then I'm sure things will happen when it's time."

"Yes, that's what I keep telling Barbara but she thinks the problem is with her."

Troy picked up a paperclip off his desk and began fiddling with it. He didn't want to talk about people wanting babies any longer. "What do you want me to do, Gabriella? Why are you here?"

She gave him an exasperated look like it should have been obvious. "I want to hire you, Troy. I need to know for sure whether or not Lewis is having an affair."

"And if he is?"

"Then Barbara should know about it"

"And you're going to tell her?"

"Of course, she's my sister."

He sighed and knowing the Montez family history she had shared with him once, he could see her thinking that way. "But why me, Gabriella? There are plenty of private investigators here in San Diego."

"Because I want to keep this private, Troy. I'll feel a lot better if you're the investigator handling this for me. Will you do it?"

Troy stared at her long and hard as he thought of the problems that could arise if he associated himself with Gabriella again, even for a business reason. She would always remind him of sharing a bed, enjoying nights of passion and excitement that culminated in orgasms that came back-to-back for hours. No other woman had the ability to do that.

And no other woman made him imagine going to bed with her every night and waking up beside her every morning on a permanent basis. When those thoughts had begun formulating in his mind he'd known it was time to cut out, and when she'd thrown out the words "a committed relationship," he hadn't wasted any time putting distance between them. He didn't do committed relationships. What she was asking him to do would bring them back in contact again and a part of him wasn't sure he could handle that.

He took a shaky breath. Hell, he was about to go bonkers just from the twenty minutes they had spent together already. "I don't know, Gabriella considering our history, maybe you should-"

"No, Troy. There's no one else I'd trust. If Lewis is cheating on Barbara you're the only one I'd want to know about it. I really do need your help."

Troy knew if he lived a whole lifetime, he would always be drawn in by Gabriella's dark brown eyes that were pleading with him now. And for the life of him, he couldn't turn her down.

"Okay, Gabriella, I'll do it."

Relief spread across her face. "Thanks, Troy."

He glanced down at his watch. "There's some information I'll need to get from you before I can start, but I have another appointment in a few minutes. Is there any way we can meet again later today?"

He watched as she quickly pulled her palm-pilot out of her leather purse. Less than a minute later, she said, "My last appointment is at five. Do you want me to stop back by here before going home?"

He frowned. He had an appointment on the other side of town that would last until around five then he was to join his aunt for dinner at seven, which didn't give them much time in between. The best solution, although he didn't want to suggest it, would be for him to drop by her place on the way to his aunt's house. Bad move if he wanted to keep things strictly business.

Then he thought of another idea. "How about if we met at Rowdy's at five-thirty? I have dinner plans and that way we can talk and I won't be late for my seven o'clock dinner date."

She didn't have to know that his dinner date was with his aunt. It might be the best for the both of them if she thought he was involved with someone.

The expression on her face indicated she didn't care one way or the other. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or monumentally pissed. "All right, that's fine. I'll be at Rowdy's at five-thirty," she said, standing. "And I really do appreciate this."

He stood and came around his desk to walk her to the door. When they got to the door, he considered locking it and throwing away the key and having his way with her. He knew she liked wearing colorful undies and wondered just what color panties she had on. And he knew that whatever color they were, she was wearing a matching bra.

She reached out her to him. "Thanks again, Troy."

He took her hand and immediately felt a sexual pull in his groin. For a moment he forgot to breathe. The intense attraction, the sensuous connection was still there and although she remained expressionless, he knew she had to have felt it as well.

"You're welcome and I'll see you later this evening, Gabriella." The words sounded a lot more intimate than he had wanted them to.

She nodded, then opened the door and quickly slipped out. When the door closed behind her, he leaned against it and drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. It shouldn't take long to find out if Lewis Townsend was cheating on his wife. Once that was done Gabriella would be out of his life again and he could regain the harmony he had worked so hard to achieve over the past six months, although the horniness was almost killing him. In his present state, if he hung around her too much there was no telling what would happen.

Engaging in another passionate and thrilling affair with Gabriella Montez was definitely out of the question.

Ok guys that was chapter one. I no that its kind of pointless but I'm trying to introduce Gabriella and troy and what they had in the past in the same chapter. So that's why it started out so slow. But what do you think is going to happen on their meeting?

There's more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this chapter is going to be shorter because I just wanted it to be about what Gabi thinks and stuff. Next chapter is when the real drama begins. So check out for that. I'll update as soon as I can.

Chapter 2

Gabriella Montez stepped onto the elevator and was grateful it was empty. After the doors closed behind her, she pushed the button that would take her down to the first floor and expelled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

It has been hard seeing Troy again and if it weren't for Barbara she would not have come. But her sister was all the family she had and she was determined to find out the truth one way or another, and like she had told Troy, she trusted only him to find out.

Troy.

He was still tall and handsome. She remembered when she had walked into his office with his aunt and the moment their gazes connected, she had discovered there was such a phenomena as instant attraction.

One of the first things she had noticed about him when they had first met was just how tall he was, with powerfully built shoulders, tapered thighs, and muscular legs. He had returned to the office after playing a game of basketball with a business associate and hadn't yet showered and changed back into his suit. He'd possessed a physique that left her inside tingling and she had quickly reached the conclusion that no man should have been blessed to have it good in both the looks and the body departments.

He was so startlingly handsome that it was both a sin and a shame. The eyes that had locked with hers were bay blue, intense and predatory. Since he'd been intent on giving her the same thorough once-over she had given him, it had taken a full two minutes after his aunt had made the introductions before either of them spoke.

In just that span of the time her emotions had gone from relatively calm to veering on the edge of turbulent. There was no way she could have ignored the electrifying attraction or the sizzle along her nerve endings when she'd met him. And when he had taken her hand in his in the appropriate handshake, a tingling warm, pulsing heat had quickly settled between her legs.

She had never had such a physical reaction to a man and it had been the most bizarre thing she had ever encountered, instant heat had been fueled by a sexual need that she hadn't known could exist. From that first blazing encounter, the die had been cast. It was a foregone conclusion that the two of them would eventually hook up.

And they had.

Although she had been determined to keep things strictly business while working on his parents' anniversary party, she'd been fully aware that he was a man waiting patiently, biding his time. However, as the time came closer to the date of the party, he had become impatient and more than once he had tried coming onto her and she'd known without a doubt that he'd been anxious to make his move.

And when the time had come, he had done so in a very smooth and suave manner the night of the anniversary party. He had not left the country club where the festivities had been held when the party was over. Instead he had hung around while she finalized the very last detail….waiting for her. And they left together, ending up at her place where he spent the night.

Yes, she had known all she needed to know about Troy and his reputation. There were those who referred to him as the untamable hunter and claimed he had a wild side when it came to women. His reputation was legendary. He was a ladies man, although indiscriminately so. She'd also heard that he avoided commitments and had often said he didn't plan to settle down until he was well into his forties, and since he hadn't yet reached the age of thirty-five, he had a few more years to go.

But regardless of all that, she thought she could handle Troy Bolton since she was too caught up in her own work to get serious about anyone. However, fate had dealt her a reality check when by the third date she had found herself falling heads over heels in love with him. And by the fourth month of their affair she had gained enough courage to test the waters to see if he reciprocated her feelings and had voiced them aloud. Unfortunately, he made it clear that his position was on a serious relationship with any women: he wasn't interested.

That was not good news for her since she was interested, extremely so. However, Olivia Montez hadn't raised either of her daughters to be fools and Gabriella had known that the best thing to do was to walk away with her pride intact although her heart was in pieces.

Over the past six months she had managed to survive the pain and heartache, but now it seemed that fate had brought them back together, even if it was for business. Seeing Troy again made her realize that she still loved him although she wished it was other wise.

When the elevator reached floor and the doors opened, she breathed in deeply as she stepped out. She knew that dealing with Troy would not be easy, but she was determined to do it. Even if it killed her.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmm2222222

Okay that was it. What do you think? Next chapter will be about…….well you have to wait. I want to thank all of those who reviewed…it meant a lot to me! Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I'm really sorry for not updating for a while. It was just that my cousin stayed for two days and he didn't want to get of the computer! So sorry for that. Oh yea I hear that you can watch HSM2 on demand. And I also heard a song from HSM2, its called **GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY. **It's so sad because their arguing and stuff. Now that I heard that song I want to watch HSM2 even more. I don't even no if that's possible. Lol. You should check it out on youtube. Oh yea I just wanted you guys to no that if I'm not updating regularly that's because I'm writing another story while trying to type this one at the same time. So I hope you're patient while waiting. One more thing I want to say is that the other people in HSM are not going to be in this story, its just Troy and Gabs. I just wanted to let you'll no that. Anyways enough with me yabbing now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Hours later Troy walked into Rowdy's and glanced around. He immediately saw Gabriella sitting at a table by the window. She was so absorbed in the oceanic view that she hadn't noticed he had arrived. It was just as well since he needed to get his bearings.

For as long ashe could remember, basketball and women had been the only two things that held his attention after he graduated from Grambling College. Then he had opened his company and it had become part of the mix. He enjoyed being footloose and fancy free, (**lol. Footloose and fancy free) **although he knew his parents and his aunt Judith were hoping he would settle down, get married, and have kids. For some reason they couldn't quite understand that he wasn't in a hurry. There were a lot of things yet for him to experience-places to go, women to do, and he definitely enjoyed doing women. At least he _had_ enjoyed doing women but Gabriella had even ruined that for him. He couldn't seem to think about sleeping with another woman for fear he would find her lacking. In his mind, no other women could hold a candle to Gabriella Montez in anyway. And no matter how many times he had tried convincing himself to move beyond that assumption, he couldn't.

Signing deeply, he began walking toward her and had just reached the table when she lifted a glass of water to her lips. Immediately, his guts clenched when he remembered all the naughty things he'd taught her to do with those lips.

Heated thoughts flooded his mind. Wicked thoughts. Sexually intense thoughts. He felt his erection beginning to rise and harden and thought it was best to sit down as soon as he could.

"Gabriella" he said.

She glanced up. Surprised. "Troy. I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes or so.

He took the chair across from her. "I finished up with my last appointment early." His heart began beating as he glanced around, trying to look at anything but her. This was crazy. Absolutely nuts. Why in the hell was he feeling this way? The nervousness. The tension. She was just a woman. Someone he used to sleep with. The last women he'd slept with. No big deal.

But when he finally brought his gaze back to her and met her eyes, he knew it was a big deal. There was something about her he couldn't shake. Even after six months.

He shook his head, determined to shake it away or at least try. "Is water the only thing you're drinking?" he decided to ask.

"Yes I have a dinner engagement later, too."

Luckily for him, she shifted her gaze to look back out the window. Otherwise she would've seen the jealousy that flared in his eyes. She would be meeting a man later? For dinner?

To keep his hands from hitting something, he grabbed the menu that sat in a rack on the table. He had to be realistic even if he didn't want to be. It had been six months. Had he really expected her to not get on with her life although for some reason he hadn't been able to get on with his?

He had thrown himself in his work, he had convinced himself that the only reason he hadn't gone back to women was because he'd been too busy. Six months was long time for a man to go without, especially a man who'd been use to getting some on a regular basis.

"How's your aunt?"

Her question interrupted his thoughts and he glanced up from the menu he was pretending to study and met her gaze. Her expression was cool and he wondered how she could sit so calmly across from him and appear so detached. Whenever he thought of her the one word that always came to mind was hot. That was followed by sexy, beautiful, and passionate.

He decided to answer her question. "Aunt Judith is doing well. She asks about you often."

She smiled as she began fiddling with her water glass and all he could do was sit there and stare at that smile while his need for her escalated another notch.

"I always liked your aunt," she said, before taking another sip of water.

He almost said, _and she likes you, too, _before deciding that wouldn't be a good idea. The last thing he wanted to do was to give her any ideas. Besides, although he loved his aunt dearly, what she liked or didn't like really didn't matter to him, although he had to admit that Gabriella had been the first woman he'd gotten involved with that both his mother and aunt had approved of. That should have been the first warning sign and it would have been if he hadn't been so into getting Gabriella into his bed. And once he had gotten her there, he hadn't been in a hurry to get her out.

Thank goodness a waiter came at that moment to take their order and the only thing the two of them wanted was coffee. He stared at her for a long moment when her cell phone went off and she answered it. Moments later, he sat back relieved. He had listened to enough of her conversation to know the person she would be meeting later for dinner was a girlfriend.

"So what do you want to know about Lewis that could possibly help the investigation?"

Troy drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Although he had been watching her every move he hadn't realized she had ended her conversation and had placed the cell phone back in her purse until she had spoken.

"Does he still work for the IRS?"

"Yes"

Troy nodded. That had been another reason he hadn't been overly eager to make friends with Gabriella's brother-in-law. Although Troy paid his fare share of taxes like other guys, people who worked for the Internal Revenue Service **(IRS) **made him nervous.

"Do you know whether or not he's been going out a lot at night lately? More so than usual?"

He watched as a frown marred Gabriella's forehead as she thought about his questions.

"No," she said moments later. "Lewis is a homebody and I can't recall Barbara mentioning that he's started going out at night. In fact, Barbara and I usually talk every night and he's always home in bed already."

"Has he begun taking business trips?"

"No."

Troy nodded.

"That means if he is involved with someone, he's doing it on his lunch hour."

Gabriella brow raised. "His lunch hour? That wouldn't give him enough time, would it?"

His lips curled into a lazy smile. The reason she had probably asked was because whenever they'd made love they would stay in bed for hours. Sixty minutes had not been enough time for them.

"It might. Depending on what he's doing."

He watched as she swallowed hard and saw her lips tremble when she said, "I hope for Barbara's sake that he's not doing anything."

"Well, that's what you've hired me to find out. Starting tomorrow I'll watch how he spends his lunch time."

Gabriella nodded. "Anything else you need to know?"

There was something else he needed to know, and it was something that had nothing to do with business. But it was a question that had been gnawing at him ever he had seen her earlier that day and his mind just wouldn't let it go. It was as if he was driven beyond reason to know the answer, like his very life depended on it.

"Yes, there is one other thing I need to know, Gabriella."

He leaned forward across the table so his next words could not be heard by anyone else. It brought him so close to her, he could clearly see the darkness of her eyes and when she also leaned forward to hear what he had to ask, their mouths almost touched.

When he hesitated, she raised a brow and quietly breathed out her next words through water-damp lips. "What is it, Troy? What else do you want to know?"

**(This is the perfect cliff hanger, but I want to tease you guys a bit. Lol. I hope you're not mad at me.)**

He swallowed and felt his sexual frustrations come to a head when he again remembered that sex with Gabriella had been absolutely mind-blowing fantastic every single time. He felt a shiver of heated desire go up his spine and the erection straining against his zipper harden even more. And when she tilted her head slightly, which only inched her lips even closer to his, he couldn't hold back his question any longer.

"I need to……."

**Cliff hanger. Anyways what do you guys think he wants to ask or maybe do? Ill update ASAP. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this is a really short chapter. So I hope you don't mind. And plus in this chapter there's a lot of sexual things-just want to warn you.**

**Anyways you guys have waited long enough. So here you go.**

**Chapter 4**

"I need to know what color panties you're wearing," he whispered.

Gabriella went still.

Her hand, which had been reaching for her coffee cup, dropped to the table as a small gasp escaped her lips. Of all the questions she had anticipated Troy asking her, the color of her underwear was definitely not one of them.

She met his gaze, not sure she had heard him right and that she must have imagined his question. However, the heated look in his eyes indicated she had heard him correctly and that he was actually waiting on an answer.

Gabriella's eyes went wide. Only the untamable Troy Bolton thought he could ask such a thing. She sat back in her chair and straightened her spine.

"Is there a reason you want to know?" she asked coolly, thinking that he really had a lot of nerve.

He shrugged. "Just curious."

Gabriella frowned wondering why he was "just curious." It wasn't like he would be getting into them so why the interest? He was the one who'd decided to end their relationship six months ago, so the way she saw it the color of her panties was no business of his.

When she saw the intensity of his gaze she couldn't help but remember a time when what she wore under her dress _had_ been his business. She had vivid memories of how his dark gaze would sweep over her and his breathing would quicken whenever she would strip down to her panties and bra. And likewise, her body would flare in heat anticipating what was to come.

In the back of her mind she could actually hear the moans she would make when he would remove her bra and then kneel before her to remove the matching pair of colorful, scanty panties she'd worn. But before he would take them off, he would take his hand and stroke her through the material, making her panties soaked as the scent of aroused woman filled the room. He would ease the scrap of lace down her legs and continued to stroke her in such a way that would leave her quivering and gulping for air. Then he would look up at her and give her that damn untamable Troy smile and proceed to show her just how much he loved that particular area of her body by cupping her hips into his hands and leaning forward, kissing her intimately, letting his tongue thrust deep. She would nearly pass out from his lusty enjoyment of her, eliciting her cry of release and giving her one hell of an orgasm even before they reached the bed.** (WHEW…THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE)**

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Gabriella breathed in deeply, inwardly admitting that she missed those times with him. Troy was definitely a man who brought fantasies to life. Sex with him had always been incredible, devastatingly wild and bone-curling, desire-feeling good.

He had found out rather early in their relationship-that first night to be exact-that he was her first lover.** (Means she lost her virginity to him)** And he had set out to make sure he would be her only lover by raising the bar and raising her expectations high for anyone who followed. When it came to making love to her, his delivery had always been intense, overwhelming, and very gratifying.

Gabriella knew that any woman who had an affair with Troy would be getting the best. That thought reminded her that she was no longer that woman and in fact, in a few hours he would be meeting another woman for dinner. The thought that he wanted to know the color of her panties when he would be seeing someone else later didn't sit too well with her and she became downright angry. She placed her hand in her lap, fighting the impulse to lean over and slap him silly. But then she was too dignified to let any man bring out the worse in her, no matter how much she wanted to lash out in pain.

Deciding she didn't owe him an answer to his question and that they had finished the only business between them for now, Gabriella picked up her purse and stood.

"Enjoy your dinner date, Troy, and I would think _she_ would be the one whose panties you would be interested in."

Without saying another word Gabriella walked out of the restaurant.

**Okay guys so there you go. I loved all your reviews, it made me laugh. )**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg today is high school musical 2. Before I spent my entire day watching the T.V, I wanted to give you guys this chapter because you guys deserve it. Here you go.**

**Chapter 5**

"You don't seem to be in a good mood tonight, Troy."

Troy glanced up from his meal to stare into the concerned face of his aunt. He knew if he didn't give her a reason for his surly mood she would only continue digging.

"I had a rough day," he said, and then as he resumed eating his food, he realized it wasn't far from the truth. He had wanted Gabriella to think he'd had dinner plans with another woman. No sooner had Gabriella walked out of Rowdy's than he had felt the impact of his deception.

"So when was the last time you saw Gabriella?"

Drawing in a slow breath, Troy lifted his gaze and stared across the table at his aunt. Not for the first time in his life he wondered if she had ESP or something.

"Why do you ask?"

She smiled at him. "Just curious."

He swallowed hard. Those had been the same words he'd given Gabriella when she asked why he wanted to know the color of her panties. Even now he couldn't believe he had actually asked her that and far worse was the fact that he still wanted to know. It was as if it was privileged information that he felt that he was entitled to. But he had to be realistic enough to know when it came to Gabriella Montez he was no longer entitled to anything.

He placed his fork down, knowing his aunt was waiting on an answer.

As casually as he could, he said, "I saw Gabriella earlier today."

There was no need to tell his aunt that he and Gabriella had also shared coffee less than a few hours ago. He leaned in his chair when he saw his aunts eyes fill with speculation.

"Really?"

"Yes, and before you ask the answer is no. Gabriella and I are not getting back together. It was strictly a business meeting. She thinks her brother-in-law may be messing around on her sister and has hired me to find out if he is or isn't."

"Oh."

He looked at his aunt uneasily. "And what does that mean?"

She smiled that same smile his mother would often give him. And not for the first time he thought that he should have been his mother's sister instead of his fathers since the two women had similar mannerisms and thought so much alike.

"I meant nothing by it, Troy. You're a grown man and I think a fairly smart one. It's been six months and if you haven't realized by now that Gabriella Montez was the best thing to happen to you then that's your loss. "She pushed her chair and stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, ill go into the kitchen to get our dessert. I tried out a new recipe. It's called the 'better than sex' cake and I want you to let me know what you think."

Troy leaned back in his chair as he watched his aunt leave the room. He didn't have to eat a piece of cake to know there was nothing on this earth that was better than sex, especially if it was with Gabriella. Just the thought of kissing her made him hot because locking lips with her always led to other things, intimate and erotic. The woman was so irresistibly sexy he couldn't think straight. And the thought that he had been her first lover still left him in awe. She had been an eager student, a quick learner, a woman who'd taken in everything he had taught her and had put it to good use.

Before he could dwell on his intimate encounters with Gabriella any further, his aunt returned with a huge slice of cake on a plate.

"Here you are, Troy. I hope you like it."

He took the plate from his aunt.

"I'm sure I will."

He took his fork and after tasting the cake, he thought it was good. But not as good as Gabriella, and by the time he had finished half of it he had conclude although it was delicious it wasn't better than sex.

"It's a shame about that lunatic on the loose isn't it?"

He looked up from eating his cake and met his aunt's concerned expression.

"What lunatic?"

"That man who's going around calling himself The Mighty Charger and attacking all those women."

Troy frowned. He had remembered reading something about it in the papers.

"They haven't caught him yet?"

"No, and I'm concerned that most of the attacks have taken place not far from where Gabriella lives. I hope she's taken every precaution to stay safe."

He finished off the last of his cake before responding.

"I'm sure she has."

He then remembered that she planned to go out with a girlfriend tonight. Had she returned home safely?

He stood quickly knowing he wouldn't rest until he knew for sure.

"Look, Aunt Judith, I hate to rush off but I just remembered something that I need to do." he walked around the table and gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek. "Lock the door behind me."

And then he was gone.

Hhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmmmm222222222222

_So much for getting Gabriella out of my life and keeping her there,_ Troy thought, a half- hour later while parked in the yard of a vacant house that was directly across the street from where she lived. Her car was not in the driveway, which meant she hadn't come yet.

If anyone would have told him that he would be spending a good portion of the night waiting for a woman to arrive back home just to make sure she got into her house safely, he couldn't have believed them.

He eased his car seat back for better comfort and folded his hands across his chest. He had turned off the radio a while ago when nothing was playing that he wanted to hear. He glanced around thinking that he actually liked this older neighborhood of homes and knew that Gabriella had bought the house a few years ago not so long after her sister had gotten married. Up until that time, she and Barbara had lived together in an apartment while they had worked and attended college.

He straitened when he recognized her car as it pulled into the driveway of her yard. He exhaled a sigh of relief and watched as she got out and walked up to her door behind her.

He cursed softly when he felt an overwhelming urge to march up to that house and force her to answer the question he had asked her earlier. He'd never had a fetish for a woman's underwear until he'd made love to Gabriella. She used to wear some of the sexiest and most colorful panties and he used to enjoy taking them off her. In fact he still did.

Troy lost track of time as he just sat there in his car and stared at Gabriella's house. Then figured he had done the gentlemanly thing tonight by making sure she had gotten into her house safely. As he turned on the ignition to start up his car he decided that he would handle the case involving her brother-in-law as quickly as possible so that his life could return to normal.

But for some reason the prospect of that happening didn't seem real.

**Ok guys so that was it. This chapter I think wasn't the best but I wanted to prove the fact that Troy still cares for Gabs. So there you go. I hope you guys like it! Next chapter is coming out soon. Please R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dont worry guys the whole serial killer thing is over. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"Boy, don't you look serious."

Gabriella glanced up from the huge calendar spread out on her desk and gazed into the smiling face of her sister Barbara. She couldn't help but smile back. Evidently her emotional state was so apparent that Barbara sensed that something was wrong.

As always her sister's appearance into her office always brought a ray of sunshine. At five foot eight in stocking feet with a petite build, which they had both inherited from their mother, Barbara took great pride in the way she looked and always had the ability to garner a lot of men's attention. In fact, they both had, only Barbara was always the one with the willingness to return that attention. She had been able to balance with ease getting her schoolwork done and dating.

Not only was Barbara her sibling but she was also her best friend. With only a two-year difference in their ages, they had grown up as playmates and confidantes among the chaos constantly seemed to go in the Montez household.

Her father, a financial advisor with a major bank, went on numerous business trips and always returned home with sloppy evidence that the trips had been more pleasure than business. Instead of getting fed up with her husbands unfaithfulness, Olivia Montez was the dutiful wife, intent on making her marriage work and providing her daughters with a roof over their heads. However, their father finally took the decision out of their mothers hands when he arrived home one day and announced he wanted a divorce to marry his "young" assistant. Gabriella would never forget that day for as long as she lived since it just happened to be on her twelfth birthday.

Although their mother had been devastated by her husbands departure, both Gabriella and Barbara had thought, _good riddance, _and had tried moving on with their lives. It didn't help matters when less than a year later their mother, still suffering from a broken heart, had gotten killed in a car accident.

For Gabriella, the moral of the story had been to never grow up and fall in love with a man who had "playboy" tendencies. Yet she had done just that very thing after meeting Troy Bolton.

Barbara, on the other hand, had always looked at things through rose-colored glasses. Her take on the entire Montez family affair was that their father had been a class-ass jerk and that not all men were like him, and had been determined to fall in love with one who wasn't. She and Lewis had met four years ago after Barbara had completed college and gone to work for a huge marketing firm in San Diego. They had met one night at a nightclub and according to her sister it had been love at first sight. Their courtship had been short and sweet and they had gotten married less than a year later.

Gabriella had always liked her brother-in-law, although she did consider him somewhat too serious at times, the complete opposite of Barbara. But it always appeared that he loved Barbara immensely and went out of his way to make her happy. Other than their desperate desire to have a baby, she always considered Barbara and Lewis a happy couple and perfect for each other.

At least she had until that day she'd seen Lewis at the hotel. Like their mother, Barbara would be devastated if she ever discovered Lewis was cheating on her and Gabriella hoped and prayed that was not the case.

Standing, Gabriella quickly rounded her desk and crossed the room to give her sister a huge hug.

"I'm always serious, Barb. You're the playful one. Besides, it's different when you run your own business." She glanced back at the calendar on her desk. "Although business is good for the remainder of the year, I often wonder how I'm going to pull things off. For instance, in two weeks I have three big parties planned on the same day. Luckily, they're at staggered times but still that's almost stretching me thin."

Barbara raised a concerned brow. "Then why did you do it, Gabs?"

Gabriella smiled. "To stay busy."

From the look on Barbara's face they both knew there was a lot more behind her respond. Ever since her breakup with Troy she had been working extremely hard to keep him off her mind. Now it seemed her attempt to do so had been a waste of time since he was definitely back on her mind and had been there since she'd seen him on yesterday.

And then there was the question he'd asked her……..

"You need a life, Gabriella," Barbara said interrupting her thoughts. "Let me introduce you to this guy I was telling you about who works with Lewis. He moved to town recently from Atlanta and-"

"Forget it, Barbara. I'm not interested."

Barbara took Gabriella's hand in hers. "I wish you would get interested. I think he would be perfect for you."

Gabriella sighed. As far as she was concerned the only perfect guy in her book was Troy. Although she knew their breakup was the smartest move for the both of them, she had to give him his due. There was an out-and-out sexiness that made any woman want to tumble between the sheets with him. Troy Bolton was fabulous in and out of bed.

Deciding she needed to change the subject and quick, she asked. "And what brought you by today? Although I'm always glad to see you, I wasn't expecting you. When we talked last night you didn't mention that you would be stopping by."

Barbara folded her arms across her chest. "I took some time off from work today to do a few things and decided to visit. I was worried about you. I didn't like the way you sounded last night. It was as if you were keeping something from me."

_If only you knew,_ Gabriella thought, feeling somewhat guilty, and wondering what Barbara would think if she knew that Gabriella was having her husband investigated. She sighed, not wanting to think about that since she felt that she was doing the right thing and it was for Barbara's benefit and future happiness. She didn't want Barbara to become like their mother.

"I'm fine," Gabriella tried to assure her. "Like I said a few moments ago, I've been busy a lot lately."

"There is more to what's going on with you than work, Gabs, so don't pretend otherwise and I know its all because of Troy Bolton. The way I see it, if you're going to be miserable without him in your life then you may as well be miserable with Troy and go back to him."

Gabriella's eyebrow's lifted. "What are you talking about?"

Barbara grinned. "I'm talking about you being sexually deprived. I bet you haven't slept with a man since Troy."

Gabriella frowned. "There is more to a relationship than sex, Barbara."

Barbara's grin widened. "And I agree, but I also think a person shouldn't be alone and miserable. You were always the uptight one, not me. I know you aren't into casual relationships, and that's cool, but you loved Troy. I can't believe he didn't have any feelings for you, no matter what he said."

Gabriella shook her head as she gazed at Barbara. This was her sister who thought everyone should be in love and happy. "Well, he didn't have feelings for me and I've accepted it and moved on. I admit that even after six months it's hard, but I'll survive."

An hour or so after Barbara had left, Gabriella was still thinking about the words she had said. Yes, she would survive and eventually she would get over Troy. However, in the meantime, she would continue to be sexually deprived and was determined to get over that as well.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmmmm22

**Omg you guys I just finished watching HSM2 and I loved it. My favorite part was when troy and Gabi was was breaking up because it made me cry. Another part I liked is when Zac was singing Bet On It. I love that song!!! I think HSM2 is **_**way **_**better than HSM 1. I loved the whole movie though.**

**Please R&R and tell me what your favorite parts were and what you liked most in HSM2…and what you thought about this chapter too!!**

**Luv u all…next chapter is going to up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg thank you all for reviewing. Only nine people reviewed on the last chapter which really sucked so I hope more people review on this chapter. I agree with **evexl **because I think the others should have been in the movie more. The whole sequel kind of evolved around troy and sharpay. I also agree with **Aethereal Dreams **because I also think that they were trying too hard to make HSM2 better than HSM1 so it made the movie kind of sucked but I still like it. Even though I think they could've done better. My brother said that there were too much dancing and singing and not enough acting. Which I also agree on. Now about this chapter. I'm so sorry because a lot of you wanted a troyella fluff in this chapter…but there's not. But there is going to be troyella fluff soon, I promise. Anyways back to the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Troy sat in his car and watched as Lewis Townsend walked out of the Federal Building where he worked and strolled across the parking lot to his blue sedan.

Keeping at a comfortable distance, Troy started his car to follow behind Lewis when he pulled into traffic. It was lunchtime and it wasn't Burger King. Nor did it appear that he was headed for the same hotel Gabriella had seen him at yester day. He took the interstate and that led in an entirely different direction.

Troy sighed. He wasn't crazy about getting involved in Gabriella's family's affairs but then it was a job. He cursed softly knowing that when it came to Gabriella there was nothing he considered as business, even this, as much as he wanted to. During the four months of their affair they had shared an intense physical desire for each other and he had begun getting petrified that it would lead to something more serious. The last thing he had wanted was to begin developing deep feelings for any woman and when he'd discovered he was doing just that, he had thought the best thing to do was to cut out, which is precisely what he'd done. But now, six months later, after seeing Gabriella again, he was finding out that out of sight had not been out of mind. He had thought of her a lot, he had craved her a lot. And last night, like a number of other nights, the memories of her had filled his dreams.

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted when Lewis pulled into the parking lot of the Marriott Hotel. Making sure he wasn't seen, Troy parked in a space across from where Lewis parked his car, then watched as the man got out of the vehicle and, after glancing around a few times, went inside.

It didn't take long for Troy to get out of his car and follow, still maintaining a safe distance. He hated admitting it but the way Lewis was nervously glancing around and making sure he wasn't recognize by anyone would lead anyone to believe he was definitely doing something he shouldn't. You could tell the man was an amateur at being discreet. If he wasn't in the process of being unfaithful to his wife, he was certainly giving the appearance that he was. No wonder Gabriella's suspicions had been raised.

Tory pulled what appeared to be an ink pen from his top pocket. In truth, the instrument he held in his hand was a miniature digital camera that could pick up a subject as far away as a hundred feet. It had been costly but over the past year had proven to be highly effective. He decided to take a few shots of Lewis to show Gabriella later.

Moments later Troy stood behind a huge planter and watched as Lewis was given a passkey without signing in, which meant someone was already waiting for him in one of the rooms. Troy folded the newspaper he was holding and watched further as the man crossed the lobby and entered the gift shop. Lewis emerged a few minutes later with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He glanced around again before stepping into the elevator.

It would have been too risky to get on the elevator with the man since they had met once before. Troy knew the only thing he could do for now was to sit and wait. All Gabriella had asked for was evidence that the man was cheating on her sister, and so far in Troy's book the man's actions were conductive of that, although he felt he needed more proof. The next step would merely report back to Gabriella on what he'd seen and let her decide if she needed for him to investigate things farther.

Troy went into the coffee shop to wait out his time. An hour or so later, a smiling Lewis Townsend stepped off the elevator. After glancing at his watch the man quickly made his way out of the hotel.

_Some men had all the luck. What a way to spend your lunch hour,_ Troy thought as he stood. There was no need to follow Lewis since chances were he would be returning to work. Knowing there was a strong possibility that Lewis had been involved in some sort of a sexual romp reminded Troy of what he wasn't getting and hadn't gotten in over six months.

Automatically, his thoughts fell on Gabriella again.

Damn, he wanted her, and just thinking of how e wanted her made him go hard. He needed to call her to set up a meeting to discuss what he'd seen today. But he intended for their meeting to be more than that. He couldn't ignore his intense desire for her any longer. Fate had her stumbling back into his life and he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. He shrugged, knowing that wasn't entirely true. The one thing he was sure of doing was making love to her again. His sanity depended on it.

Squinting his eyes against the sharpness of the midday sun, Troy walked out of the hotel planning the seduction of Gabriella Montez.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmm22222222

**Ok guys do you think that Lewis is cheating on Barbara judging from what you've just read? And it sounds like Troy is forming a plan to fulfill his manly needs. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter. And as I said there's going to be a Troyella moment real soon like I promised so stay tuned for that. Please R&R!**


End file.
